fairy_tail_and_one_piece_twinverse_version_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア, Rūshi Hātofiria), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the Fairy Tail manga and anime series created by Hiro Mashima. She is depicted as a teenage wizard, aspiring novelist, and the debutante of the wealthy Heartfilia family who embarks on a journey to join titular guild due to its popularity, which she fulfills after Natsu Dragneel rescues her from a slave trader posing as a Fairy Tail member under his own moniker of "Salamander" (サラマンダー, Saramandā), despite its members' tendency to cause unintentional property damage. She performs paid guild missions together with Natsu and Happy to fund her rented house in Magnolia, and is often exasperated when her teammates inadvertently reduce their reward due to their destructive antics. She is also an aspiring novelist who eventually publishes her debut novel based on her experiences at the guild at the end of the series. As a Celestial Wizard (星霊魔導士, Seirei Madōshi), she uses magical objects known as Gatekeys (ゲートのかぎ, Gēto no Kagi) that summon celestial spirits, beings from another world that possess various abilities, such as powerful zodiac spirits that she summons with collecting ten out of twelve rare golden keys that summon the powerful zodiac spirits as the series progresses. She is also proficient in battling alongside her spirits with her initial weapon is a whip with a heart-shaped extremity, which is later switched to an extendable celestial whip, and eventually gains the ability to don magical Star Dresses (スタードレス, Sutā Doresu) that give her direct access to her zodiac spirits' powers. Lucy appears in most Fairy Tail media, including both feature films, all original video animations (OVAs), light novels and video games. She is voiced by Aya Hirano in Japanese, while Cherami Leigh plays her in the English dub. Mashima stated that Lucy was designed with a serious personality and represents his artistic side. Lucy's character has received a mixed critical response. Journalists have praised some of her fight scenes and have regarded her as sympathetic, but they have found her development lacking and have generally criticized her relationship with the celestial spirits. Lucy's English voice actress, Cherami Leigh, has been praised by several critics for her portrayal of the character. Lucy has placed high in popularity polls, and many different pieces of merchandise related to her have been released, such as action figures. "What I want isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon me. I'm not Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia anymore! Fairy Tail recognizes me as just Lucy and my other family, it's a far more loving family than this!" :—Lucy Heartfilia to her Father. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Cherami Leigh (English), Aya Hirano (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future * Hair Color: Blonde * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 17 (debut), 19 (after timeskip) * Birthday: July 1st * Height: Not Known * Weight: 47kg (104 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Anna Heartfilia (Ancestor) * Jude Heartfilia (Father; Deceased) * Layla Heartfilia (Mother; Deceased) * Lucy Ashley (Edolas counterpart) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities * Enhanced Durability: Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Lucy has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Zero, withstand a barrage of kicks from Kain Hikaru, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure Kain trying to crush her head with his massive arms. Later on, during Team Natsu's fight with Hades, she survived being blasted, together with Erza, by one of his explosions. * Keen Intellect: Lucy has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive Mage. She was able to figure out that Bora had slipped a sleeping drug in her wine without tasting it. Being an avid reader, she has also shown to be adept at solving words-related puzzles and riddles: she was able to see through the spell which Zekua Melon cast onto his Daybreak book and work out the book's true content; in addition, during the S-Class Trial, she figured out the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave with relative ease through the use of the "clues" hidden in the Trial's setup, being apparently the only member of Fairy Tail to achieve this. * Magic Sensor: Lucy has shown to be able to sense Magic to a certain extent. This was first seen when she was battling against the Nine Demon Gates in Alegria, being able to sense all her comrades Magic despite being ensnared by the monster. After the one year time skip, during the Grand Magic Games, she was able to sense that the members of Scarmiglione were easily more powerful than their opponents, despite their efforts in hiding their strength, and could quickly tell that the intruder was much more stronger and dangerous before he even displayed his power. * Expert Whip Specialist: Despite not being often shown due to her tendency to avoid battle or have her Spirits fight for her, she is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range. * Hand to Hand Combatant: While not as proficient as the other members of Team Natsu, Lucy possesses some skill in melee combat. In addition, while never relying on punches, likely due to her limited physical strength, Lucy possesses some kicking prowess, as seen during the Phantom Lord arc, she was able to send Reedus flying with a simple kick despite him being much larger than she is, being shown employing kicks in both comedic and real battle situations. ** Lucy Kick (ルーシィ・キック Rūshi Kikku): A so-called "final attack" which is more of a simple, non-Magical melee move: Lucy lashes out in her target's direction, then jumps and uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a simple kick. While not particularly powerful or exclusive in its performance, this attack was effective enough to defeat the leader of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy raid squadron sent to rob the Love & Lucky Guild as well as Bickslow during the S-Class Promotion Trial. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Dragon Slayer :Main article: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Techniques The named techniques that are used by Natsu that involve the Dragon Slayer Magic are as follows: * Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. By two years later, Natsu's mastery over this spell allows him to create a continuous stream of flames that appears as a wall of fire across a field. * Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪, Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳, Karyū no Tekken): Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. While he was wearing a cat mask, Natsu renamed this ability Cat Fire (猫ファイアー, Neko Faiā). * Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃, Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. * Fire Dragon's Sword Horn (火竜の剣角, Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. * Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎, Karyū no Kōen): Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies. * Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow (火竜の炎肘, Karyū no Enchū): Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. * Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang (火竜の砕牙, Karyū no Saiga): With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. * Fire Dragon's Grip Strike (火竜の握撃, Karyū no Akugeki): Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at point blank range. * Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath (火竜の湯沸かし, Karyū no Yuwakashi): Natsu engulfs his entire body in flames to heat up the surrounding area. This is powerful enough to make water reach scalding temperatures. * Dragon God's Brilliant Flame (竜神の煌炎, Ryūjin no Kōen): An alternate version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Natsu engulfs one hand in the flames from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other in flames from Fire God Slayer Magic, and brings the two flames together, generating a highly destructive blast that is capable of destroying a large area, and defeating Zancrow, a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory in one hit. * Planetary Flames: Exploding Flame Blade: An enhanced version of Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. After consuming the core of Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King, the user ignites their fists with fire, as well as the aforementioned consumed energy, and then throws it towards their desired target, creating explosions upon colliding. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): : *'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist' (紅蓮火竜拳, Guren Karyūken): Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroy the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. In the anime, Natsu also used this spell to defeat Erigor. :* Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮爆炎刃 ,Guren Bakuenjin): Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used against Gildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two, who were in Dragon Force, defeating them. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): :* Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade (紅蓮爆雷刃 Guren Bakuraijin): Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell is powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit. Gallery Dragom Modes Dragon Force Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Natsu is the first known First generation Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon Force without consuming external sources. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Natsu that involve this power are as follows: Gallery Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Techniques The named techniques that are used by Natsu that involve this power are as follows: Gallery Black Fire Dragon Mode Techniques Gallery Fire Dragon King Mode Techniques Gallery Other Magic Gallery Former Magic and Abilities Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Fairy Tail'' Before 7 Years Macao Arc Daybreak arc Lullaby Arc Galuna Island Arc Phantom Lord Arc Loke Arc Tower of Heaven Arc Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Oración Seis Arc Daphne Arc Edolas Arc Tenrou Island Arc Before the Timeskip X791 Arc Key of the Starry Sky Arc Grand Magic Games Arc Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc Sun Village Arc Tartaros Arc During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Avatar Arc Alvarez Empire Arc 100 Years Quest Arc Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Lucy Heartfilia Wikipedia Notes & Trivia * Category:Fairy Tail Characters